xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Mythra
Mythra (Japanese: , Hikari; English dub: ) is a Special Legendary Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She can grant tremendous power to her Driver Rex, and his allies. She uses the power of light. She is one of the two forms of the Aegis, and another form that Pyra can assume. After a certain point in the game, Rex can freely switch between them at any time. She shares the role of heroine with Pyra. __TOC__ Appearance Mythra has long blonde hair and golden eyes. Her outfit consists of a tiara and a white-green skirted leotard. Aegis Mythra and Pyra are the two personifications of the Aegis, the legendary Blade wearing an emerald-like Core Crystal, from which Pyra can transform into Mythra and vice versa. She is sought by several people such as Bana, the Chairman of the Argentum Trade Guild, or the Torna organization. It is said that the effort to find the Aegis will sink the world into chaos. Rex is devoted to protect her, since Pyra gave Rex half her life force to bring him back from the dead. Abilities Arts * Anchor Shot, Topple / HP Potion * Sword Bash, Back attack ↑ * Double Spinning Edge, Side attack ↑ * Rolling Smash, AOE / Aggro down Specials * Lv. 1 - Ray of Punishment - Fire concentrated arrows of light at an enemy. * Lv. 2 - Photon Edge - Move at light speed to cut the enemy instantly. * Lv. 3 - Lightning Buster - Slice an enemy multiple times with a blade of light. * Lv. 4 - Sacred Arrow - Rain down arrows of light from above to tear the enemy apart. Blade Arts * Critical Up - Increases critical hit rate. * Recharge Boost - Boosts Arts recharge from auto-attack. Blade Skills * Foresight - Increases accuracy and evasion rate of team by 30% to 50% at max Affinity. * Lightspeed Flurry - Recharges Art or Special used by 20% to 100% upon landing a critical hit. * Glint - Increases critical hit rate by 5% to 15%. Field Skills * Light Mastery - Lv. 3 * Focus - Lv. 3 * Girls' Talk - Lv. 3 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Desserts, Art * Pouch items: Cloud Sea Crab Sticks (Seafood), Final Chorus (Art) Affinity Chart Etymology Her Japanese name Hikari, in kanji, means "light". The English name, Mythra, alludes to Mitra, a reconstructed name of a Proto-Indo-Iranian Divinity, from whom derived Mitrá, Rigvedic name of a Indo-Aryan Divinity representing in time the Oath, Friendship, or (eye of, light of) the morning sun; and Mithra, Avestan name of a Zoroastrian angelic Divinity (yazata) of Covenant, Light and Oath. Trivia * The blue-green core crystal shared by Mythra and Pyra has a similar shape to that of the Lifeholds in Xenoblade Chronicles X and the Zohar in Xenosaga. It resembles a Latin cross, but with shortened side arms. * The USB Deluxe Edition of the Xenoblade 2 Original Soundtrack is a gold-colored USB stick shaped like an Aegis's core crystal, inscribed with the ancient Greek word πνεῦμα (pneuma). Merchandise In addition to the Pyra figure previously announcement by Nintendo, Monolith Soft has announced the Mythra and Siren figures made into a 1/7 scale respectively by Good Smile Company and Kotobukiya. The Mythra figure is approximately 210mm in height, and is based on a concept art designed by Masatsugu Saito. Gallery Artwork XC2-Mythra.png|Artwork Xenoblade-Chronicles-2-Characters-Art.jpg|Artwork XC2-Pyra-and-Mythra-artwork.jpg|Artwork featured on Xenoblade 2 Original Soundtrack XC2-Mythra-concept-art.jpg|Concept artwork XC2 Mythra Concept Artwork.png|Concept artwork XC2 Famitsu Artwork2.png|Artwork featured on Famitsu December 2017 cover (without writing) XC2 Famitsu Artwork.png|Artwork featured on Famitsu December 2017 cover . Pneuma Portrait.png|Mythra (awakened form) Screenshots XC2-Mythra-2.jpg|Mythra XC2-008.png|Mythra XC2-Pyra-selection.jpg|Rex driving Pyra then... XC2-Mythra-selection.jpg|switching to Mythra NintendoSwitch XenobladeChronicles2 scrn09 E3.png|Mythra Merchandise Mythra figure note17 img02 L.jpg|The 1/7 scale Mythra figure Mythra figure note17 img03.jpg|The 1/7 scale Mythra figure Mythra figure note17 img04.jpg|The 1/7 scale Mythra figure Pyra and Mythra figure note17 img05.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra and Mythra figures XC2-Mythra-figure-MS.jpg|The 1/7 scale Mythra figure XC2-Mythra-figure.jpg|The 1/7 scale Mythra figure XC2-Mythra-figure-2.jpg|The 1/7 scale Mythra figure XC2-Pyra-and-Mythra-figures.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra and Mythra figures XC2-Pyra-and-Mythra-figures-2.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra and Mythra figures External links * Production note by Takahashi Sokantoku about the opening pre-order for Mythra figure * Mythra figure on the official Good Smile Company website fr:Hikari Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Blades Category:XC2 Protagonists Category:Mythra Category:XC2 Characters Category:Pages with incomplete affinity chart